Fred Weasley Has A Brilliant Solution
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Fred is sure this thing between Katie and Oliver isn't pure loathe. So he dazzles everyone with a simple but brilliant solution. KBOW one shot. R&R. EVERYONE SEEMS TO OWN A BROOM CUPBOARD KISSING STORY OUT HERE SO I NEED ONE HERE TOO!


**A certified fan fic author ALWAYS has a broomstick cupboard story. So I decided I need one too. Pathetic excuse, I know. **

**This is the broom closet setting that every Hogwarts student seem to be in. So I decide, heck, why not let Oliver and Katie have a broom cupboard too? **

**A sweet funny KBOW oneshot for you guys out there. You must review. MUST.**

**I solemnly swear that these characters are not mine and they are up to no good.**

Fred Weasley was tired. He was tired of seeing his two best friends fight.

And he was quite sure he was not the only one. Angelina , Alicia and George were also bored with the fighting routine. It only has been going on for _five months_.

And somehow, he wasn't even near being thoroughly_ convinced_ that the thing between Katie Bell and Oliver Wood was_ pure loathe._

Yes, he had to admit, their quarreling antics could be rather amusing at times. But lately this amusement had somehow evolved into annoyance, and it was no longer fun to watch Katie and Oliver having shouting matches across the Quidditch field. They done it about fifty times, and it was slightly getting on his nerves.

When the whole Katie-Oliver conflict first started, he was quite shocked at how two smart and well-liked Quidditch players could have such so-called hatred existing between them. Whats more, they were from the same house. It didn't make sense how Katie and Oliver could have such intense rivalry, at least, not to Fred. But then he began observing very small details about the both of them.

For example, even when Katie was busy bickering with Oliver, Fred could detect a faint blush in her cheeks whenever she saw Oliver. And how Oliver's gaze would always settle on Katie's blond head and stop there in the middle of History of Magic classes, which was, according to Oliver himself, was his favourite subject. Fred didn't fail to see all these signs, he was a very observant man.

Oh, and he supposed the time he heard Oliver muttering Katie's name dreamily in his sleep gave Fred a _slight_ idea what was going on.

Oh, heck. Fine! It was a dead big give away.

Hence Fred came to a conclusion on what was happening between his two good team mate: Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Most specifically, Katie and Oliver secretly liked each other. Neither of them would admit it, probably, in fear of rejection. As their best friend, Fred knew that both Katie and Oliver could get a teeny weeny bit insecure about themselves, in spite of the whole confidant-Quidditch-player aura they tend to give. Hence, both of them used this whole 'we-are-enemies' thing as a big cover up to their feelings.

Of course, it didn't take long for the rest of the school to find out either. It was either plain obvious to them, or because Fred couldn't keep his big mouth shut. The Hogwarts student were relieved when they found out, as it meant a delay in World War Three. They had seen how Oliver could blow up when he was angry. Very, very scary.

Natural instincts made Fred only too happy to inform Katie and Oliver the truth, but curiosity held him back. He held his tongue, and resisted pointing out the facts that both of them couldn't seem to recognise, even if it was dancing naked in front of them. He was curious to see how long it would take for the two lovebirds to find out. So he sat back and watched on with the rest of the school, fixing his eye on this oblivious couple until the time comes.

The whole school population found this entire affair very intriguing. They seem to regard the usual Katie-Oliver fierce battles as a highly entertaining breakfast time entertainment ( To which Fred had grudgingly admitted, was). Indeed, there seemed to be various pools and circles of friends making wild bets on how long it would take for either one of to snap. Fred himself had overheard Snape and Flitwick chipping in twenty galleons each on the outcome. _Even _the teachers were involved in it.

So Fred had simply left Merlin to do his work, while he just sat down and relaxed, watching Katie and Oliver scream and shout at each other.

While Fred did find the issue hilarious, he privately admit to George sometimes that it could get quite toiling. Being in between your two best friends who are practically at war with each other was that fun, even to Fred's adventurous spirit. Many times did he have to sit and listen to either one of them complain about the other. Katie's whines and Oliver's resentment wasn't exactly easy to deal with. Nor could he take either sides. He was caught in the middle.

But the whole affair dragged longer than he liked it to. Soon the whole school began to grow tired and weary of the arguments between Katie and Oliver. Fred was beginning to worry whether they would confess their feelings or not. After all, Katie was extremely stubborn and hard to convinced, while Oliver had always been in denial. Surely two Oustanding pupils like them would figure something like that out fast when the rest of the school already did? But they didn't, and hence Fred grew anxious.

Fred Weasley was getting antsy. Patience, was not one of his virtues ( Angelina joked that he had none). He couldn't wait any longer for his friends to stop moping or groveling about each other. It was fun while it lasted, but it was now time for it to stop. Besides, wouldn't it be more enjoyable to see Katie and Oliver kissing each other and then letting the whole school tease them?

When Fred wanted something, he does not wait. And when Fred needs something, he goes out and get it. So he comes up with a solution that will dazzle everyone.

* * *

It was yet another Quidditch practice, and the captain and his chaser were at it again. Fred lazily flicked away the black ball pelting towards him. Normally Oliver would be yelling at him for not taking practice seriously, but recently he had been to busy hollering at certain chasers to even care what anyone else was doing.

" YOU CALL THAT A THROW, BELL?" Oliver spat.

" APPARENTLY, SINCE IT GOT PAST YOU!" Katie shot back.

" BECAUSE I LET IT! THAT WAS THE MOST PATHETIC THROW I EVER SEEN!" he yelled

" WELL IT WON"T BE ONCE I DUNK THIS QUAFFLE ON YOUR HEAD!" Kate attacked back.

While idly watching his best friends murder each other, Fred attempted to stifle a yawn. This, would soon, be over so he might as well enjoy the last of it. Finally, and at last, Alicia Spinnet decided to put a stop to it. It was not exactly very challenging throwing Quaffles through an unguarded hoop.

" Hey cool it already! Let's get on with practice shall we? The faster we practice, the faster it will end." Alicia said breezily, sending a wink in Fred's direction. She, George and Angelina were on to his brilliant plan.

As Katie huffily sped away from Oliver, Fred was starting to wonder whether he should actually carry out his plan on his two oblivious friends. Oliver had looked thunderous only minutes ago, and Fred didn't think harassing his captain soon would be such a good idea after all. There was a slight chance that the whole situation could actually take a turn for the worst, it occurred to him. Plus both of his friends were immensely thick-headed, they might not get his good intentions.

But as Fred caught Oliver slyly glancing in the direction of Katie again, he felt reassured once more that nothing would go wrong. After all, they had nothing to worry about, since Oliver was _obviously_ so in love with Katie. Fred was confident that nothing could go wrong.

His plan was straightforward really. Perhaps a little cliché, abrupt and almost too simple. But then again Fred decided that nice and easy will always do the trick. The Fred Weasley Style, he likes to call it. It seemed that they always work the best.

This whole operation simply involved locking Katie and Oliver in the broomstick cupboard together. And unless they kissed, Fred Weasley would just simply refuse to unlock the heavy door and pretend not hear them. They would then be forced to spent their time together in that cramped little cupboard with each other, in which they would finally succumb to the unresolved sexual tension ( as they should have months ago). In such closeness and contact, Fred was sure that it would only be a matter of minutes before they snog each other, if not seconds.

Yes, the plan was too short, too simple and too cliché. But that was the utter brilliance in it. Fred knew it was fail-proof and a ensure 100 percent success rate.

The best part of course, would be that both of them would be wandless, because nobody carried their wands for practice, in fear of snapping it. Which means that Katie and Oliver would have no escape. At all.

The hard part would be of course, getting Katie in there. Oliver would of course be already inside, keeping all the Quidditch equipments after practice. Katie stubbornly refused to stand within ten foot radious of Oliver.

This was the part where the other Quidditch team members came in.

After practice, as the rest of the team appeared to head for the showers, Fred slowly cornered Katie, stopping her by the changing area. He gave her a devious smile which Katie returned with a look of suspicion. And then, suddenly all her teammates popped out behind him and gave her equally scary, devious smiles. She cowered.

" What-ARGH!" Katie cried. Every single one of them made a grab for at least one of her limbs, making her totally helpless and unable to move. For a second Fred felt almost guilty for putting his best friend through such shock. But it was, he knew, for the better. Finally, carrying the thrashing Katie on their shoulders, they headed towards the Quidditch cupboard, and flung her onto a very surprise Oliver Wood. In a second, Fred swung the door close, and close it with a final 'click'.

As expected, the door gave loud furious bangs, while Katie's shrieks and Oliver's hollers were ringing. Fred heard a vague chant of 'Let me out! Let me out!' and cries of horror. He could however,also hear the halfheartedness in the chant.

Fred pretended not to hear them, and coolly told the two of them to resolved their unresolved sexual tension first, and just go ahead and kiss the daylights out of each other, because no one was watching. Also, he had warned, that they won't be out until the deed was done, or when he was satisfied.

The whole cupboard went silent. Through the cracks on the wall Fred could see Oliver timidly placing his lips on Katie's. They were_ finally_ kissing. Moments later, Fred could hear familiar moans and groans coming from the couple inside. He knew, just by those sounds, that the five months of hatred had just ended. The cupboard had done its magic.

_Finally. _

For a moment, Fred wondered whether he should open the cupboard door. Nah, he decided, he didn't exactly have the heart to disturb the two of them, or interrupt anything. After all, they had five months or more worth of unresolved sexual tension to resolve. He decided to walk away in the end, without turning the lock of the door as he promised them he would.

Besides, Fred figured that they would find out much later the cupboard door _hadn't actually been locked_. Because Fred hadn't locked it at all, but simply _closed _it. That was the other part of his sheer brilliance. The couple inside the said cupboard had probably only been too eager to assume that they were 'doomed' to be stuck in the same place with one another, rather than attempt to open it at all. If they had tried turning the doorknob, they would have been able to get out easily. So now, they couldn't blame Fred for locking them up, because he _hadn't_.

Love, Fred mused, that's why it does to you. Create illusions and false hopes.

And so, abandoning the kissing couple, Fred and his teammates happily walked away, beaming so hard they could possibly crack. They were only eager to collect the galleons they were about to win from the bet.

**So what do you think? I thought it would be cool to give in Fred's point of view. Like a whole eyewitness thing.**

**Did you guys like it? LOVE IT? Either way (muhaha there's no third option) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
